Late Night Candy
by Fantasydreamer244
Summary: This is basically a 'missing' chapter from Listen to Your Heart. Dear God, this was so embarrassing to write, but it's done. One shot Pitch x OC. I highly suggest reading Listen to Your Heart or otherwise this may not make sense. It's all lemon, fellas. This was by the demands of my reviewers. Love them so much, I actually did this.


**gahhh! this was so embarrassing to write. I had to keep a box of tissues in case of nosebleeds. . This is a one-shot based off of Listen to Your Heart. Basically, it's a literal chapter that I left out in order to keep the original story teen. I'm not good at writing M stories, nor have I ever done it. I'm so sorry. See how I do things for my readers?! bbleeeeccch, you guys owe me big time.**

Late Night Candy

The long awaited silence was the cause for her awakening. She woke up in the dead of night because the thunder finally stopped. Did she grow used to it? It was a weird storm, lasting for about five days now. Occasionally it would falter to a drizzle, then a downpour, then fun rain, and then a massive thunder storm. It was like a swing, going up and down, up and down, up and down. Since all was quiet and she heard nothing but the howling wind from above the cavernous lair, she predicted whatever was to come the next day was going to be a darn good one, maybe even worse than the ones before…

Lanie sat up in the bed, and then slung her legs over the side. She leaned down, resting her elbows on her knees.

_That…was a weird dream._ She thought, flicking a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. _It was too symbolic. There's a meaning behind it all._

It was a dream of a hill, of her loved one, her lover and her protector. At the top of the hill was him, her husband, smiling brightly with his arms open. He looked…breathtakingly different. Of course, it was a dream, and dreams allow others to let themselves be who they want to be. He wore the same robe, but it was more majestic than the spooky aura it gave off in reality. What added to the difference were the hints of gold around his waist, on his legs and around his breastbone. He looked like a ruler, like a man of war. None the less, he was still her husband, the man she longed for years.

Before she knew it was him, before she even met him, she was plagued with bittersweet dreams of the man that she yearned to have. She didn't know he was wide open to give it back.

It still shocked her that the Boogeyman would give back the love she gave him.

"Pitch-?" she whispered, turning around, but was met with empty bed sheets. It didn't surprise her.

She didn't blame him. He was busy spreading fear; doing his duty. Sometimes she'd wake up and he'd already be gone, but he'd come back willing to cradle her in his arms. Memories flashed through her mind at how he captured her, snatched her from her normal yet unhappy life. He took away her family, her friends, her home for his own need.

_"In order to not be alone, you have to take what you need."_

He said that during their first one on one conversation, when she was finally stuck in his lair. Damn, she hated him. She wanted him to rot in hell, have these so called Guardians come, take her away and beat the crap out of him. She was mad. She was broken. But…something flared in her heart. In the passing time, both of them opened up, like flowers in bloom. Something made sense to her, how he had to endure so much pain, loneliness and not being believed in. He knew what it was like to be cast out. He longed for…a family.

It was all the same for her. Exactly like that.

And soon enough with each passing month, they started a bond. First it was understanding another, then friendship, and then she was the first to crack. She fell in love with the Boogeyman. And she was completely shocked he felt the same way, but longed for her even before she knew his existence.

It was like a fairytale come true. They married, but secretly. If the Guardians found out, things would become…dreadful. They didn't know what the Guardians would do, nor did they want them interfering. And after that marriage, a longing grew in their guts. It was of a longing that all growing families wanted. It was a mix of lust, of love, passion, and longing. That desire they felt was not just for each other, but for…a family. Finally, Pitch and Lanie were getting something they wanted.

He was her first and last. He was the first to kiss her, map out her body, claim her as his. And it all felt good, even if she didn't want to show her weakness. Even if they loved every moment of making love, they never got the child they wanted. It pained them both and brought them ecstasy they bathed in.

And for once, she loved the thought of living a fantasy.

Lanie stood up, her bare feet touching the clammy floor. She walked to the large wardrobe and stripped off her nightgown and underwear, and then grabbed her thin bathrobe. Once she tied the fastening around her waist, she ran her fingers through her hair.

_Why is this so hard? All we want is a child…I know it's impossible. Why do we keep on trying, then?_ Lanie was facing a time of doubt, but simultaneously, hope.

The rule went that if a human was to bond with a spirit, as she was with Pitch, the human would gain immortality. True, she was now. And she didn't understand what clearly happened that first night. He told her she glowed, like a fallen star. Her entire body radiated with yellow light, but not enough to blind him. It waved off her like plasma when she lustfully screamed, Pitch hovering above her. She couldn't see herself, obviously. How was she to believe this? She remembered how that first night, the first time of making love, he broke the headboard of the bed once he reached his breaking point. Through the blood pulsing in her ears and moans each of them was making, she could faintly hear the loud crack of splintered wood. Her neck craned upwards from another wave of bliss, and she saw his hands white against the headboard, the wood already dented in.

She shook her head. Even if she was a virgin no longer, she couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought. It disturbed her how that event pleased her, and it appalled her even now that she would occasionally take the lead with him under her. No, it just didn't sit well with her. She knew she probably had to get used to it soon.

In fact, she was. The moments were an obsession. Funny, because she thought about them so much, but they've only done it twice.

Lanie walked down the dark hallway, occasionally tripping on her long bathrobe. She chuckled at herself for being a klutz, and then opened the bathroom door. A nice hot bath was on her wish list, maybe with bubbles. Something that would make her smell freshly of the sea or even flowers. Just as the door clicked shut and she turned, she was met with someone in the bathtub. A smirk quickly followed her surprised glance.

"Why are you up?" he asked, a smile threatening the edge of his lips.

"I could ask you the same question, Pitch." She beamed, grabbing a towel from her chosen spot.

She heard him chuckle as she laid the towel at the side of the large, pool-like bath. Once she stood up, she saw him walking out of the bath, water sparkling on his warm grey skin. She blushed at his full nakedness. _Why am I not used to it?!_ Her mind pounded itself with embarrassment.

"Nightmare?" he asked, touching her chin to look at him.

"No. It was just oddly quiet." She grinned quickly.

"You missed my snoring, then?" he laughed.

His hand was slowly going towards the base of her neck, fingering the edge of her bathrobe neckline. Her heart fluttered, as it usually does when he touches her. He smirked at her, obviously getting to what he wanted.

"No. You don't snore. But you do talk in your sleep." Lanie said, trying to keep herself from crashing her lips onto his.

He drew back, surprised. "I do? Wait, what do I say?"

Lanie couldn't help but laugh now. The memory of him sleep talking was too much for her. Once she got a tad bit under control, she pretended to be him, using her folded hands as a fake pillow. She mumbled with her eyes closed; only making a few words known.

"…bah…nyeh, go away….ew…yetis….no…no eggnog, ew….muh...naughty list again?" she finished off with a stifled giggle.

"Ha! I say that?" he put his hands on his hips, completely amazed at the thought of him sleep talking.

"Apparently." She sighed, the laughter dying away with a finishing smile.

"Now that you're here, there's-uh- something I want to tell you." His voice lowered as he drew closer. His eyes seemed to lose its silver and became fully gold. She's seen that look before.

Lanie smiled, taking his hands in his.

"Oh? What about?" she looked up at him through her lashes with a sly smirk.

"I was going to wake you up, but then I decided not to." He bit back a smile as her hand traveled up his chest, feeling his rough abs.

"Why?" she asked, pressing her stomach against him. His arm instinctively slithered around her waist.

"I had…a stirring." He mumbled.

He found himself backing up with Lanie following him closely towards a darkened shadow in the corner of the bathroom. He found himself getting hotter…or maybe there was a rising temperature?

"A stirring for what, may I ask?" she grinned at her numerous questions, not once losing her footing like she did on her way to the bathroom.

"Late night candy. I want to eat it up." He licked his lips, eyeing her lips obviously.

"Well, this candy might put up a fight before she lets you…eat her." She murmured alluringly.

They made it out of the darkness and into their bedroom, and soon Pitch found himself being pushed onto the bed, falling onto his back. He crawled backwards towards the pillows an inch or two and watched his wife with hungry eyes. _Dammit, enough foreplay. I want you…now._ His mind growled.

With one gentle tug, Lanie's bathrobe slipped off her shoulders, to her elbows, and when she straightened her arms, it fell completely to the floor. He couldn't get a full view quick enough because he was soon staring at her green eyes from above, feeling her hands wandering over his chest. His eyelids drooped when he felt her bend down and kiss his neck, following with a lip-only bite on his collarbone.

"Ungh, Lanie…" his hand glided up her spine. He felt her shudder against his touch, a low hum in her throat.

Pitch was impatient. He always is. Not one moment could go by without him complaining of something or completely snapping. He wrapped his legs around her waist and flipped her over onto her back, causing her to lose her breath.

"If candy's going to put up a fight, then I'll just melt her until she gives in." he sneered, straddling her waist.

"P-Pitch…" she moaned, trying and failing to protest. _I can't do this! I'm not dirty…I can't…_

Once she felt his finger swiftly glide into her, she bucked against him. She was already getting that butterfly feeling in her gut. He moved his finger in and out, imitating what he would do in a few minutes. Pretty soon, he added a second finger, scissoring inside her and coaxing her to her breaking point.

"Ha-augh! Augh..." she moaned, craning her neck back.

Before she could even climax, he withdrew, making her insides tighten.

"N-no…ugh…" she groaned, her hand wandering downwards to finish the job, but Pitch caught her hand and pulled it away.

"No cheating, my love." He chuckled.

His hands were all over her, as well as his hot kisses. Massaging, tweaking, grasping, it all made Lanie have these reactions she hoped only she and her husband would know about. He pressed his mouth hard against her lips, and she gasped at the sudden roughness. His tongue shot out and flicked at hers, then grazed at the roof of her mouth. She fought for dominance, making him retreat for a moment, and then fought back. He withdrew and bit down on her lip, his way of telling her to get ready. She whimpered, watching him get into position.

"Pitch…" she whispered.

"Shh…" he came close to her face again, kissing her forehead, "I promise I'll be gentle. I have, and I always will."

"I love you." She murmured.

He replied with a tender kiss as he sunk into her, making her back arch against him. He grabbed her around the small of her back and pushed him in further. Lanie squeezed her eyes shut. Sweat covered both of them, and they panted hard.

"Augh! H-haaa…" Lanie moaned breathily.

"Agh…you're so tight…" he sighed, enjoying the feeling around his member.

He thrust into her again, slowly and carefully, helping her widen her insides. She clawed at his back with her blunt nails, her fingers ending up entangled in his hair.

"F-faster…please…" she begged, feeling waves of ecstasy smother her.

His thrusts quickened, and he pounded into her harder than he did before, making her buck against him in rhythm. Her moans turned into lustful screams, and soon Pitch joined with his groans as he felt himself getting ready to lose it.

With one final thrust, he expelled his seed, a loud shout from him and a finishing scream from his wife. Once he was emptied, he collapsed on top of Lanie. Once she caught her steady breathing again and felt his crushing weight on top of her, she tapped him on the shoulder. He chuckled and rolled off her, but pulled her close to him for warmth. Lanie tugged up the thick blankets over the both of them against the lair's chilly temperature, and then nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Had enough?" she asked, lacing her fingers with his.

"I…I may want more later." He smiled mischievously down at her.

She kissed him on the nose and cuddled him closer, her eyes ready to go to sleep again.

"I learned another thing about you, Pitch." She yawned.

"What would that be?" he asked, closing his eyes as well.

"You have a sweet tooth." She finished.

As Lanie drifted off into sleep, a small smile tugged at her lips as she heard him chuckle.

**OK ITS ALL DONE NO MORE! DO NOT ASK FOR THIS TO BE CONTINUED! Now excuse me, I have a lot of blood to clean up...tissues weren't enough. I'm sorry if this didn't meet to your expectations, I'm just not...a pro at stuff like this.**


End file.
